There are no monsters
by Tiro
Summary: Just a little Halloween fic I made. Ban is kinda depressed in this one. Will center a lot about monsters, just as the title says.


**There are no monsters**

Tiro here. A Getbackers Halloween fic. Ginji is kinda sweet in this fic and Ban kinda strange. Enjoy!

-

Every adult says at some time to their children that there are no monsters. The children usually protests, and says that really was a monster in their wardrobe the day before. The adults laughs and say that no monsters are going to hurt them.

Midou Ban calls that kind of talk bullshit. No monsters, tch… Those who believe that there are no monsters are idiots, according to the Jagan-user. There are **always **monsters. Akabane Kuroudo is a very fine example on a monster. Those who say Fudou Takuma is not a monster, are out of their minds. And of course, himself. Yes, Midou Ban admits he is a monster but that is only natural. Almost every single one he had met through his life has called him monster or devil. The first one to call him devil was his mother when he was very young. Ban could not remember what he did to be called that.

He had no further memories of his mother. He only remembered as she screamed at him with madness shining in her beautiful eyes, perfect nails clawing in her face as she tried to get away.

It was not his fault that his father belonged to a witch clan. It was not his fault he was born. And yet, Ban liked to blame himself.

Others who had screamed 'monster' or 'devil' at him were Yamato, yes even him, Himiko, poor girl, Ginji's friends and yes, even Ginji himself. No… The blonde eel had never said it aloud. But damn, he really needed to get his emotions under control because those brown eyes betrayed him.

Ban had flinched when Ginji's eyes had screamed 'monster' at him. He did not mean to kill the man, it just happened. Ginji had softened though, and those eyes never called him 'monster' again. But Midou Ban knew it was only a matter of time before they would do it again.

-

It was the night of Halloween when these thoughts ran through the brunette's mind as he watched brats run around with their parents, begging for candy. He could cheerfully strangle the one that screamed out whenever he did not receive candy. Ban irritably took a good breath of smoke and released it slowly. Honky Tonk was full with kids and adults, as Paul had decided for some extra cash and let a group of people have a party there. Customers were still allowed inside, so Ginji was there with his friends. Ban had quickly escaped from the chaos.

The Jagan-user had never celebrated Halloween. His grandmother said the days of All Hallows Eve was meant to mourn the dead, not running around begging for candy. Ban knew what Halloween meant, but never celebrated it. He knew what a lot of things meant, but never done them before. Like celebrating his own birthday, or Christmas. He only knew Easter since his grandmother had insisted that he should read about it. The only thing he had done on Halloween was mourning for someone his grandmother had known. Or maybe he was mourning for being so alone. Ban did not remember it well.

He put out the cigarette and turned his gaze to the sky. It was a clear night, although a bit chilly. He still only had his four-tailed shirt on, and his black jeans. His usually spiky hair was down and hung in his eyes. For some reason, Ban could not bring himself to care. He pushed himself from the railing he had been leaning on and walked. Not to Honky Tonk, but rather away from it. He wanted to be alone, since he had no idea how to celebrate Halloween or even try to smile this night.

-

Ginji had not noticed that Ban had slipped out until much later. The blonde eel had asked Paul and the man had said Ban had been gone for hours. Frowning, Ginji returned to his table where Shido, Madoka, Kazuki, Juubei, Emishi and Hevn were. Natsumi were entertaining the children with a ghost story a bit away. By the sound of it, she made it up based on Mugenjou. Ginji sat down and Shido said:

"What's wrong?"

"Ban-chan is not here", the blonde eel, already knowing what they would answer.

"He isn't? I thought he appreciated you more than just leaving you without telling." (Shido)

"I'm sure he had a good reason." (Kazuki. Ginji heard he did not believe his own words.)

"Ban-san probably wanted to get away from the children; they are kind of noisy." (Innocent Madoka who did not notice Shido's snort at that)

"Ban-kun will show up Gin-chan, don't worry!" (Hevn)

Juubei and Emishi sat quiet. Ginji did not answer them, instead he just said:

"Ban-chan doesn't like crowds, that's all."

"Ginji", Shido said. "Shouldn't you really consider about your partnership?"

"Without Ban-chan I can't work as a Getbacker", the blonde ell said. "Nor can I return to Mugenjou without losing myself."

"Just a suggestion", the animal trainer said with a shrug.

The others, excluding Madoka and Hevn, looked at each other in… disappointment?

"Why do you want me to stop work with Ban-chan?" Ginji said to the former Volts members.

"Because he's dangerous", Kazuki said gently. "We only worry about you Ginji-san."

"Dangerous how?" Ginji said, fuming.

"You have seen him fight", Shido said.

"Definitely nicer than me in Mugenjou when I was Raitei", the blonde snapped and they flinched.

"Himiko told us all what Ban did", Emishi said quietly.

"Killing a man who asked it as a favour", Ginji said. "Yes, Ban-chan did that and promised to look after Himiko-chan for that man."

The former Volts sighed and Ginji looked down on his hands. Why could they never understand that Ban was nice? And why could Ban never show the other side of himself with the others? When the silence became uncomfortable, Ginji said:

"You think he is a monster."

"He is one", Shido said and was rewarded by a hit on his arm by Madoka. "Ow! What was that for, Madoka?"

"Don't judge people too fast", the violinist scolded.

"I've known him for a while now", the animal trainer said. "And my opinion about him hasn't changed."

"Ban-chan told me once what his last memory of his mother was", Ginji said suddenly and they got quiet.

"And was what that then?" Kazuki said carefully.

"How she had tried to kill him", the blonde eel said without emotions and everyone in the boot froze. "How she had called him 'monster' for something he could not help."

"What had he done then?" Shido said, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"He was born."

Ginji saw how their eyes widened and when Kazuki opened his mouth Ginji interrupted:

"Don't give me any bullshit about how sorry you are for not knowing. Ban-chan doesn't like you because you give him more guilt than he can carry."

With that, the blonde eel stood up and went to Paul. The man took one look and said:

"Coffee?"

"Strong please", Ginji said and sighed.

"I heard you guys", Paul said and Ginji snapped to attention, eyes narrowed. "Wow, take it easy. I've always liked Ban you know that. We two have seen a different side of Ban, a side they can't fully understand yet. Give them time, all of them. Especially Ban; you know how he is."

"Stubborn to the bone", Ginji groaned.

"And not willing to give up even if he lays broken on the ground", the man said.

"Too true…"

-

Ban found himself in a graveyard. He looked around and sighed. He always ended up in a graveyard on Halloween, whatever he did. Damn hag and her ideas. He started walking, and looked at the graves. Candle lights were on almost every grave. Whenever there was no candle light, the Jagan-user stopped and gave a quick prayer. He did not know why. It just felt right.

-

When the customers and all the children started to go home, Ginji was almost climbing the walls. Paul finally went out in the backroom and came back with two jackets. He gave them to Ginji and the blonde said:

"What are these for?"

The former Volts, Madoka, Hevn and Natsumi were curious as well.

"One for you, and one for Ban", Paul snapped. "Go and find the idiot before he freezes to death."

Ginji looked at the jackets, then put on the bigger one and said:

"Should I bring him back here?"

"Dunno, I might try to strangle him if he does show up", Paul said. "Damn kid, making me worried."

"Then we'll come in for coffee tomorrow", Ginji said with a grin and with a wave to his friends, he bolted out of the door.

Paul cleaned the disk automatically and finally snapped:

"Don't stare at me! Go home!"

They all jumped and then rushed to get their things.

"Natsumi, take the day off tomorrow", he continued more softly. "You deserve it."

"Thank you master!" the young girl said with delight.

When the café was empty, Paul stared outside for a long time.

"Can't believe he chose you, Ginji", he said after a long time. "But now I understand. You're the only one who can get that smile onto his face."

-

Ginji was frantic. He had searched for his friend and partner for about an hour and still no sign of the brunette. He finally reached a small graveyard and sat down on a bench to rest. When he heard a soft humming not far away. He knew that voice very well.

He got up and ran to the voice. And sure enough, there was Ban sitting on a big rock. The Jagan-user was lost in his own thoughts while staring at the sky. Ginji latched onto his partner, startling him and then they went to the ground.

"Ban-chan you idiot!"

"What?" the brunette said.

"It's two a.m on the morning!"

Ban looked at Ginji, who looked at Ban.

"Two a.m?" he finally said and Ginji nodded. "Does that mean?"

"You've been gone for six hours, Ban-chan! Master sent me out an hour ago to find you, so that makes it seven hours!"

Ginji hauled him up, shivered as he felt Ban's freezing skin and put on the jacket.

"Idiot", he mumbled as he dragged Ban's hand through the opening and then did the same with the right hand. "Idiot."

He zipped up the jacket and took a look at Ban's face. The brunette was looking at him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?! How can you even ask such a stupid question! For start with, I care about Ban-chan, so of course I don't want Ban-chan to catch a cold! Secondly, Ban-chan seems so lost in thoughts that he doesn't even notice when his skin are as cold as ice and therefore I'm needed because I happen to notice that kind of things!"

Ban looked at Ginji as the blonde poured out all his anger, put into meaningless words and sentences. He continued for a good five minutes before finally stopping. Then he hugged the Jagan-user, freaking him out even more.

"Don't ever do that again, Ban-chan!" he said. "You made me and master worry! Even Natsumi-chan and Hevn-san were worried! And could you imagine, I even saw Shido bite his lip as he checked the clock too many times!"

Ban was speechless. Why was Ginji hugging him? Ban was a monster; should you hug monsters?

"But…" he finally got out. "But I'm a… I'm a monst--"

"There are no monsters", Ginji said and Ban froze. "I heard so many parents tell the kids earlier tonight. There are no monsters. I know that's false, I know there are monsters, but for now, there are no monsters."

"But…"

"No monsters", the blonde said and hugged the Jagan-user tighter. "No monsters, just you and me and a quiet graveyard."

Ban finally hugged back. Hugging people had always been so strange for the shorter man, but never with Ginji. Ginji was alright to hug. Ban knew he would always welcome it.

-

Later, they sat on a bench, Ban almost in Ginji's lap as the blonde refused to let go. The former emperor was currently asking about the stars. Neither noticed the lonely figure standing in perfect hearing distance, a crow perched on his shoulder.

"What's that one then?" Ginji said and pointed.

Ban followed the blonde's finger and said:

"That's Orion."

"Orion?"

"In Greek mythology he was a great warrior; so great that no one could ever beat him. He was son to Poseidon, the great water god and a follower to the goddess Artemis. But the goddess killed him along with his dog and they went up to the sky to become a constellation."

"Wow, Ban-chan knows a lot", Ginji said.

"I read a lot when I was young, that's all", Ban said.

"And you remember it?!"

"I had nothing else to do", the brunette said. "So I just sat and read day in and day out."

Ginji gently pressed his lips to Ban's temple and said:

"You think master gets angry if we try to convince him to let us sleep in the shop again?"

"It's worth a try", the brunette said. "Or else we get at least warm."

"How?"

"When he chases us out", Ban smoothly replied as he rose up. "Come on, race you!"

"You're such a child!" Ginji called out and to Shido's surprise, as he was the figure in the shadows, Ban grinned widely. "Uh-oh, Ban-chan's evil grin."

"Prepare to lose", the brunette said with a cackle after that.

"As I said, such a child!"

Ban raced out, Ginji close behind and Shido was left with many thoughts on his mind.

-

Paul had been cranky, but had let them in. After he had hit Ban in the head four or five times though. Then he had gotten out a few blankets, pushed them into the backroom while pointing at a futon. After that, he went home with a warning to not steal any food from him.

Ban took off his shoes, the jacket and his four-tailed shirt before falling onto the futon. Ginji took off the jacket and then his shoes. He laid down next to Ban, and pulled his partner close. He put the blankets over them and said:

"Ban-chan?"

"What?"

"There are no monsters."

Ban smiled, squeezed the protective hand Ginji had laid on his hip and said:

"No monsters."

"Happy Halloween", the blonde eel whispered.

"Yeah… this one was a happy Halloween."

Ban knew that there is no monsters-talk was still bullshit, but hearing it from Ginji… He could fall for it as long as Ginji said it. And if he knew the blonde eel right, he would say it until Ban believed that himself.

With that thought in mind, Ban fell asleep under Ginji's watchful eyes with a smile.

**The end**

Well, hope you enjoyed it. I think it turned out alright.

Tiro


End file.
